


Bicie Serca

by Liviett



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Laura, Alpha Derek, Anal Sex, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Emotions, Full Moon, Horny Stiles, Human Stiles, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Stiles, Protective Derek, Sensitivity, Sexual Tension, Stiles Feels
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 05:56:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2098203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liviett/pseuds/Liviett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wszystkie objawy jego choroby wskazywały tylko na jedno, ale branie tego nawet pod uwagę było wręcz śmieszne. Jednak i Internet i miejska biblioteka potwierdziły jego przypuszczenia i nie mógł nie przekonać się na własnej skórze, czy były one prawdziwe. Bał się tak mocno, jak jeszcze nigdy w swoim życiu, co było paradoksalne do tego, bo kilka razy otarł się o śmierć. Teraz chodziło jednak o coś innego, bardziej o życie i ta wizja przerażała go tak bardzo, że ledwo stał na nogach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bicie Serca

**Author's Note:**

> Przepraszam za ewentualne błędy. Tym razem tekst niebetowany. :(  
> Dziękuję za odwiedziny i pozostawienie po sobie śladu. Kocham Was, kochani. <33

Stiles stęknął gardłowo, gdy mężczyzna wsunął się w niego z powrotem i schował twarz w zagłębieniu szyi, całując wrażliwą skórę. Niemal załkał z przyjemności, zaciskając palce na mięśniach alfy, kiedy ten celnie otarł się o prostatę i wycofał penisa, by po chwili znów wejść. Miał ochotę wygiąć się w łuk, bo nie było mu nigdy lepiej, czuł, że błądził na krawędzi i niewiele brakowało, by osiągnął upragnione spełnienie. Derek mruczał przy jego uchu z zadowolenia, lokując się wygodniej pomiędzy szczupłymi nogami, które oplotły go w biodrach i przyciągnęły bliżej drobniejszego ciała. Szatyn jęczał nieprzerwanie, przymykając oczy, bo świat wirował przed nimi i nie potrafił skupić się na jednym punkcie. Poruszył sugestywnie biodrami, nabijając się głębiej na twardego penisa i Hale warknął ukontentowany, oznakowując jego kark czerwonymi malinkami. Przyspieszył, uderzając w rozłożone uda z całej siły, a młodzieniec wiedział, że będzie miał efekty seksu jutrzejszego poranka. Nie liczyło się to jednak w tamtej chwili, bo gorąca ręka owinęła się wokół jego nabrzmiałego członka i rozpoczęła powolne obciąganie. Miał ochotę położyć na niej swoje palce i pomóc, ale trząsł się cały z ekstazy i nawet wykonanie czegoś tak trywialnego, przynosiło mu trudność. Nie czuł mięśni, jego ciało podporządkowało się Derekowi i ten wiedział o tym, bo robił z nim co tylko chciał.

Gdy Hale wbił wilkołacze kły w obojczyk i zacisnął mocniej dłoń, nie potrafił powstrzymać się przed głuchym jękiem, zwiastującym nadchodzący orgazm. Doszedł na brzuch, drżąc niekontrolowanie i zagryzając wargę do krwi. Nie umiał zapanować nad szybszym biciem serca, które niemal wyskoczyło z piersi, więc nabrał kilka głębokich wdechów, odchylając głowę. Straszy poruszał się wciąż pomiędzy jego nogami, nie trzymając jednak stałego rytmu, co oznaczało, że również był bliski szczytowania. Nie hamował się w uderzaniu o tyłek, sztywniejąc w końcu i ponownie gryząc szyję chłopaka. Ciepłe nasienie wypełniło wnętrze Stilesa i ten westchnął mimowolnie, bo uwielbiał te uczucie po namiętnym stosunku. Uśmiechnął się błogo, wciskając twarz w klatkę piersiową bruneta, który po chwili uniósł się na rękach i spojrzał na niego. Zielone tęczówki zastępowały te czerwone, które pojawiły się najwidoczniej podczas wytrysku. Chłopak ucałował czule wąskie usta, uspokajając się powoli.

\- Absolutnie kocham seks podczas okresu pełni.

Hale parsknął, wywracając oczami. Zerknął przelotnie na ubrudzony spermą brzuch nastolatka, rozsmarowując ją po całej klatce piersiowej.

\- A podczas nowiu już nie? – Wysunął się z niego, układając obok na pościeli. Szatyn nie czekając na pozwolenie, przysunął się, szukając ewidentnie bliskości po współżyciu. Derek objął go ramieniem usatysfakcjonowany, ciągnąc na siebie i wciskając nos w brązowe włosy. – Mam rozumieć, że chcesz uprawiać seks tylko podczas pełni?

\- Nie to miałem na myśli, głupku – Stiles trzepnął go w bark, wiercąc się chwilę, by znaleźć wygodną pozycję. – Seks z tobą zawsze jest doskonały – Zauważył drapieżny uśmieszek bruneta i wydął usta. – Ej! Dokładnie to chciałeś ode mnie usłyszeć! – Gdy odpowiedział mu gardłowy śmiech, westchnął, kręcąc głową z uśmiechem. – Nieważne, alfo chełpiący się we własnej doskonałości. Chciałem powiedzieć, że podczas pełni robisz się bardziej dziki. Naprawdę, naprawdę dziki.

\- I podoba ci się to?

\- A komu nie podobałaby się twoja bezwzględność i siła? – Uniósł głowę, by spojrzeć na niego z krzywą miną. – Każdy chciałby cię mieć w swoim łóżku.

Hale usłyszał cierpką nutę w jego głosie, więc spojrzał na niego czujniej. Nie podobało mu się, że pokój wypełnił się gorzkim zapachem zazdrości. Chciał, żeby ten wiedział, że należał tylko do niego.

\- Nie każdy wie, że jestem wilkołakiem – Przypomniał mu spokojnie, ciągnąc za kosmyk włosów. – A poza tym, tylko ty jesteś odpowiednią osobą do tego, by mnie okiełznać.

Stiles uśmiechnął się szeroko, muskając palcami skórę na piersi starszego.

\- Powinieneś cieszyć się, że znalazłeś kogoś takiego jak ja.

\- Cieszę się – Powiedział bez wahania Derek, wciągając jego aromat, który zmienił się szybko na szczęście i beztroskę. – Ale, gdy pytałem się ciebie, czy podoba ci się seks podczas pełni, chodziło mi o raczej o coś innego. Bardziej miałem na myśli, czy nie boisz się, że czegoś nie zrobię ci podczas niego– Pomasował go po boku. – Wiesz, że trudno zapanować mi nad wilkołaczymi odruchami.

Nastolatek odetchnął głęboko, tuląc się do piersi mężczyzny, niemal stapiając się z większą sylwetką. Nie chciał, by ta sielanka skończyła się kiedykolwiek, bo z Derekiem było mu tak dobrze jak z nikim innym. Czuł, że przy boku tego bruneta było jego miejsce w świecie i nie chciał opuszczać go nawet na chwilę.

\- Po pierwsze, właśnie o to chodzi. Lubię, gdy przejmują nad tobą kontrolę te zwierzęce instynkty – Nos Hale’a połaskotał go w szyję, na której poczuł chwilę później mokry pocałunek. – Po drugie, wiem, że nigdy byś mnie nie skrzywdził. Kochasz mnie.

Pocałował go w usta, wzdychając. I nie mógł nie pomyśleć, żeby tak jak teraz było już zawsze.

*

\- Stiles, przynieść ci twoje ulubione chrupki?

Krzyknął mężczyzna, zaglądając do kuchennych szafek w domu chłopaka. Odkąd jego ojciec dowiedział się o ich związku i zaakceptował go bez słowa sprzeciwu, nie miał problemów ze spotykaniem się z partnerem o każdej porze dnia i nocy. Wolał wchodzić drzwiami wejściowymi jak normalny człowiek, niż zakradać przez otwarte okno w nastoletnim pokoju. Choć lubił tę chwilę ekscytacji i zdziwienia w brązowych oczach, gdy pojawiał się nagle w jego łóżku, to milej było mieć świadomość, że nie musiał ukrywać się i kłamać na temat ich relacji. Cieszył się ze swobody i korzystał z danych im wspólnych chwil, ile tylko mógł.

Otworzył lodówkę, wyciągając z niej napój, marszcząc brwi, gdy nie nadeszła odpowiedź na jego pytanie. Po szybszym biciu serca wywnioskował, że szatyn znajdował się w salonie, czekając, aż do niego dołączy. Włączony telewizor rozbrzmiewał cicho w posiadłości, ale dźwięk reklam uświadomił mu, że wciąż miał czas, by zdążyć na film.

\- Nie, nie jestem głodny.

Odkrzyknął w końcu młodzieniec, ciszej od bruneta, wiedząc, że ten i tak go usłyszał. Hale zatrzymał się w połowie ruchu, bo twierdzenie zaskoczyło go i nie wiedział co myśleć. Odkąd zaczął spotykać się z chłopakiem, zdążył poznać wiele jego zwyczajów i nawyków i jedzenie serowych chrupek podczas filmu było jednym z nich.

\- Jesteś pewien?

Spytał dla pewności.

\- Tak, Derek. Jestem pewien. Nie mam ochoty – Lekko zirytowany głos Stilesa sprawił, że westchnął i wycofał się do pokoju, zatrzymując jeszcze przed drzwiami, by sięgnąć po szklanki. – A teraz przynieś swój wilkołaczy tyłek z łaski swojej, bo zaraz się zacznie.

Dokończył w momencie, gdy Derek pojawił się w salonie i położył wszystko na stole. Klepnął miejsce obok siebie na kanapie, przesuwając się na jej skraj, aby zrobić mu miejsce. Zanim jednak starszy wykonał jego nieme polecenie, stanął nad nim z założonymi rękami.

\- Na pewno dobrze się czujesz?

\- Tak, mówiłem ci przecież – Parsknął, wywracając oczami. – Boli mnie trochę brzuch, ale to nic takiego, naprawdę.

Hale przyjrzał się twarzy pokrytej pieprzykami, zatrzymując dłużej wzrok na wydętych ustach. Od rana wyczuwał od szatyna lekko kwaśny zapach bólu i dolegliwości. W takich momentach wolałby nie mieć wyczulonego węchu wilkołaka, żeby nie czuć cierpienia partnera. Niepokoił się o niego, nawet jeśli ten utwierdzał go w przekonaniu, że nic mu nie było. A przynajmniej nic poważniejszego.

Pociągnął nosem, chcąc sprawdzić, czy zmieniło się coś w specyfice powietrza, ale gdy nie wyczuł nic nowego, uspokoił się ponownym wyjaśnieniem. Stiles zauważył ruch bruneta, prychając.

\- Stiles, nie denerwuj się. Martwię się o ciebie.

Mruknął, lokując się w końcu obok młodzieńca. Objął go ramieniem, przyciągając do swojego boku i chowając twarz w brązowe włosy. Stilinski rozluźnił się wyraźnie pod jego dotykiem.

\- Wiem, Derek, wiem – Szepnął. – Ale uwierz mi, mówię ci prawdę. To tylko ból brzucha z powodu niestrawności, o którym wilkołaki mogą tylko pomarzyć – Rzucił na niego okiem, unosząc brew. – Jutro już nic mi nie będzie.

Mężczyzna musnął wargami jego czoło, nie wspominając o podwyższonej temperaturze, którą u niego zauważył. Wiedział, że ten i tak go zlekceważy.

\- Pamiętasz o tym, że mogę zabrać twój ból?

\- Pamiętam, ale nie chcę tego. Dobrze wiesz, że nie lubię jak stosuje się na mnie jakieś magiczne sztuczki – Burknął, wgapiając się w ekran. Rumieniec pokrył jego policzki i wolałby, żeby Hale go nie zauważył. Był świadom, jak działały na starszego wszystkie jego wstydliwe reakcje. – Chyba, że w łóżku…

Derek uśmiechnął się, zniżając i całując go w czoło.

\- Mogę zabrać twój ból w łóżku…

\- Jakiś ty zabawny, Hale. Doprawdy. Nie doszukuj się niedociągnięć w moich wypowiedziach! – Podniósł głowę, by zostać przywitanym namiętnym pocałunkiem. Sapnął zdziwiony, odpowiadając na niego. – Ale skoro tak bardzo chcesz iść do łóżka, to poczekaj aż poczuję się lepiej. Będziesz mógł stosować na mnie błyskanie czerwonymi tęczówkami tyle razy, ile tylko zechcesz.

Brunet zaśmiał się gardłowo, przesuwając dłonią po brzuchu chłopaka.

\- Zaczyna się.

Wskazał na telewizor, próbując odwrócić jego uwagę od grzesznych myśli. Gorące ciało młodzieńca sprawiało, że najchętniej wziąłby go na ręce i zaniósł do sypialni, a nie mógł sobie na to pozwolić.

Stiles zapomniał o nim szybko i skupił na rozpoczynającym się filmie, pokładając na szerokiej klatce piersiowej.

A Derek uśmiechnął się słabo, bo złe samopoczucie partnera nie dawało mu nadal spokoju.

*

Chłopak otworzył gwałtownie oczy, dysząc ciężko i poruszając się nerwowo po pościeli. Pokój skąpany był w mroku, co oznaczało, że wciąż była noc i obudził się podczas niej kolejny raz. Nie czuł się zbyt dobrze i przespanie kilku godzin w spokoju było dla niego niemal niemożliwe. Nieprzyjemne sny i ból brzucha sprawiały, że wychodził powoli z siebie i narastała w nim złość z powodu swojego złego samopoczucia. I swojej głupoty, bo nie mógł przypomnieć sobie, kiedy zjadł coś nieświeżego, co mogło mu tak dotkliwie zaszkodzić. Znowu.

Męczył się z bólami nowy tydzień z krótkimi przerwami i wiedział, że jeśli nie poczuje się lepiej, będzie zmuszony wybrać się w końcu do lekarza. Sama myśl o tym sprawiała, że drżał na całym ciele, bo smutne wspomnienia związane ze śmiercią jego mamy, powodowały, że nienawidził wszystkich klinik i szpitali. Unikał ich od wielu lat, dbając o swoje zdrowie jak tylko mógł, byleby tylko nie musieć przekraczać ich progów. Teraz nie wiedział jednak co się z nim działo, nie lubił być chory i osłabiony i myśl, że nie będzie miał wyboru, by znowu uciec przed lekarzami, doprowadzała go zimnych potów. Jego partner nie dawał mu spokoju i męczył każdego dnia, dlatego wiedział, że prędzej czy później będzie musiał odpuścić.

Odetchnął ciężko, bo tym razem czuł się zdecydowanie gorzej niż godzinę temu, więc odsunął ramię mężczyzny, które oplatało go w pasie i wstał z łóżka. Zakręciło mu się w głowie i musiał podtrzymać się komody, żeby nie upaść i nie zbudzić bruneta. Wolałby, żeby ten nie widział go w takim stanie, bo nie będzie miał w ogóle życia. Hale albo zastosuje na nim wilkołaczą sztuczkę z zabieraniem cierpienia, albo zaciągnie go siłą do pierwszej lepszej kliniki i nie da z niej wyjść, dopóki nie zrobią mu wszystkich potrzebnych badań. Zdążył poznać już determinację mężczyzny i nauczył, że ten byłby do tego zdolny. Szczególnie jeśli chodziło o niego i o jego zdrowie.

Gdy tylko wyszedł z sypialni, rzucił się niemal biegiem do łazienki, żeby zdążyć do muszli klozetowej. Kucnął przed nią w ostatniej chwili i zwymiotował jedzenie, które wmusił w siebie dzisiejszego dnia. Miał dość. Czuł się wyczerpany jak nigdy dotąd i martwił swoim stanem, bo dawno nie miał z sobą takich problemów. Ostatnim razem było to przed wyjazdem ojca do sąsiedniego miasta na kilka dni, a było to dobrych parę lat temu, kiedy był jeszcze dzieckiem. Od tamtego czasu był w formie i wprost tryskał energią. Dbał o to co jadł, i dlatego niepokoił go jego stan.

Po kilkunastu minutach, gdy poczuł się lepiej, wytarł usta papierem toaletowym, spuścił wodę i westchnął głęboko. Dotyk silnej dłoni na plecach wystraszył go na tyle, by upadł na tyłek i wydał z siebie pisk zaskoczenia.

\- Koleś, nie strasz mnie tak!

Ofuknął starszego, który stał nad nim ze zmartwioną miną. Zatrzymał wzrok na odsłoniętej klatce piersiowej mężczyzny, nie mogąc się jednak dłużej na niej skupić z powodu zawrotów głowy.

\- Stiles, wszystko w porządku? Co ci jest?

Derek pomógł mu wstać i pozwolił oprzeć się o swoje ciało. Łazienka wypełniona była gorzkim zapachem rozgoryczenia i dyskomfortu i ledwo powstrzymał wewnętrznego wilka, który wyrywał się z jego piersi, by pomóc partnerowi ugryzieniem.

\- N- nic takiego – Szatyn uśmiechnął się do niego słabo, obmywając wodą twarz. – Źle się poczułem.

\- Znowu? Znowu boli cię brzuch? – Mruknął Hale, głaszcząc uspakajająco brązowe kosmyki. – Coś jest nie tak, Stiles. Męczysz się z jego bólami już któryś z kolei tydzień, to nie jest normalne.

\- Oczywiście, że dla wilkołaków nie jest. Wy nie chorujecie.

\- Stiles.

\- Okej, okej… - Odwrócił się do niego przodem i przytulił. Ciepło bojące od większej sylwetki sprawiło, że poczuł się zdecydowanie bezpieczniej, niż jeszcze chwilę temu. – Wiem, masz rację. I wiem co zaraz powiesz. Pójdę do lekarza, obiecuję.

Westchnął. Derek pocałował go w czoło, kładąc mu dłonie na biodrach. Patrzenie na smutek chłopaka sprawiało, że miał ochotę wyć.

\- Pójdę z tobą.

Obiecał, bo pamiętał jak ten opowiadał mu o swojej awersji do służby zdrowia. Nie dziwił się, ale stan w jakim znajdował się kochanek był na tyle niepokojący, że koniecznością było wybranie się po poradę lekarską.

\- Dobrze. – Powiedział w końcu Stilinski, całując bruneta w sutek. – Wracajmy do łóżka.

\- Jesteś pewien?

\- Tak. Myślę, że nie porzygam się na naszą satynową pościel – Spróbował zażartować, unosząc głowę i patrząc na niego z lekkim uśmiechem. Wolał nie myśleć o wizycie u lekarza, czy wirusem, z którym męczył się kolejny tydzień. Bliskość mężczyzny skutecznie odganiała nieprzyjemne myśli, więc złapał go za dłoń i pociągnął w stronę sypialni. – Chodźmy spać.

Zamruczał. Derek podążył za nim ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, wciąż nieprzekonany, czy powinni oddalać się od łazienki. Dał w końcu za wygraną, obiecując sobie, że dzisiejszej nocy nie zaśnie więcej, byleby tylko mieć oko na swojego partnera.

*

\- Mmm… Derek – Sapnął Stiles z drugiego końca łóżka, przeciągając się kusząco na posłaniu. – Wiesz, że dzisiaj jest pełnia? - Mężczyzna odwrócił głowę w jego stronę i spojrzał na niego jak na idiotę, unosząc do góry brwi. – To było pytanie retoryczne. Przecież wiem, że wiesz. – Chłopak parsknął, by po chwili znów przywołać na twarz prowokujący uśmieszek. – Więc… Nie zamierzasz wykorzystać jakoś tego okresu?

\- Nie, Stiles. Nie tym razem.

Hale westchnął, powracając do poprzedniej pozycji i zamykając oczy. Udawał, że nie wciągnął wcale powietrza do nosa, chcąc sprawdzić jaki aromat pojawił się w pokoju. I że zapach zdziwienia i rozczarowania nie zadziałały na niego wcale.

Stilinski zapatrzył się na niego w ciemności, zdumiony postawą bruneta, bo odkąd chodzili ze sobą, nie zdarzyło się, żeby nie wykorzystali pełni jako pretekstu do spędzenia namiętnej nocy. Szczególnie, że w wilkołaku budziły się wówczas głosy natury, obsesje i pragnienia. Uwielbiał zwierzęcego partnera i ten wiedział o tym, dlatego nie stracili nigdy ani jednej cennej sekundy. Aż do dzisiaj.

Wydął usta, niezadowolony z zaistniałej sytuacji i jego uporu. Nie miał pojęcia czym było to spowodowane, ale nie zamierzał poddawać się tak szybko, dopóki nie dostałby tego, czego pragnął.

\- No dalej, zły wilku – Zamruczał, przybliżając się do muskularnego ciała. – Co prawda nie mogę obiecać ci zlęknionej dziewicy na pożarcie, ale ja chyba też będę dobry?

Dotknął jego ramienia, przesuwając subtelnie palcem w dół do schowanej pod kołdrą dłoni. W momencie, gdy miał za nią złapać, Hale zabrał ją, znów na niego zerkając.

\- Stiles. Powiedziałem coś.

\- Ale dlaczego? – Zajęczał niezadowolony. Zbliżył się z zamiarem sięgnięcia po pocałunek, gdy nagle powstrzymały go przed tym czerwone ślepia. – Popatrz – Podwinął bluzkę, ukazując jasną cerę. – Leżę przed tobą jak na tacy, a ty nawet nie chcesz spróbować!

Brunet wpatrywał się w niego przez chwilę i nastolatek cieszył się w duchu ze swojego małego zwycięstwa, lecz chwila mijała, a mężczyzna wciąż nie ruszał się ze swojego miejsca. Trwał nieruchomo, nie spuszczając z niego uważnego spojrzenia, zaciskając wargi w cienką linię. Jak jeszcze przed chwilą miał nadzieję na przyciśnięcie jego drobnej sylwetki do pościeli, tak teraz poczuł się wyjątkowo nieswojo i nie na miejscu.

\- Idź spać.

Warknął w końcu mężczyzna, a on zmarkotniał wyraźnie, spuszczając wzrok na swoje ręce. Wiedział, że coś było nie tak. Po prostu czuł, bo od kilku dni Derek stronił od łóżkowego dotyku jak tylko mógł.

\- Derek, co jest? – Spytał smutno, odsuwając się najdalej jak tylko mógł. – Już mnie nie chcesz?

Szepnął tak cicho, że nie usłyszał sam siebie, wiedząc jednakże, że do wilkołaka i tak dotarły jego słowa. Przy ostatnim załamał mu się niebezpiecznie głos, zwiastując nadchodzący napad płaczu. Ucisk w sercu stał się nieznośny, gdy uświadomił sobie prawdę. Dopuszczał do siebie myśl, że nadejdzie kiedyś ten dzień, kiedy znudzi się starszemu i nie będzie mu już dłużej potrzebny, nie miał tylko pojęcia, że tak szybko.

\- Stiles, co ty opowiadasz… - Westchnął alfa zrezygnowany. Pokonał dzielącą ich odległość i przytulił skulonego szatyna. Nie mógł znieść wydzielającego się z niego zapachu, zwłaszcza, że sam doprowadził go do takiego stanu. Zamknął go w swoich ramionach, całując w czoło. – Jak mogłeś w ogóle o tym pomyśleć? Oczywiście, że cię chcę.

\- Więc dlaczego nie chcesz uprawiać ze mną seksu?!

Podniósł głos zrozpaczony, pociągając nosem. Bliskość i twierdzenie mężczyzny sprawiły jednak, że odetchnął z widoczną ulgą.

\- Stiles, nie muszę uprawiać z tobą seksu podczas każdej pełni. I nie znaczy to przecież, że chcę z tobą zerwać – Derek wcisnął nos w młodzieńczy kark. – Zapomniałeś już jak źle czułeś się przez ostatnie tygodnie? Odpoczywaj, szczególnie, że nie odwiedziłeś lekarza, tak jak mi obiecałeś – Skrzywił się i chłopak musiał usłyszeć żal w jego głosie, bo skulił się jeszcze bardziej. – Gdy zregenerujesz siły po chorobie, to wtedy porozmawiamy.

\- Nie poszedłem do lekarza, bo poczułem się lepiej i nie widziałem sensu, żeby go sobą kłopotać.

Mruknął Stilinski na swoją obronę.

\- Skoro tak mówisz.

\- Chyba potrafisz poczuć czy kłamię?

\- Nie kłamiesz – Zgodził się wilkołak, liżąc go przy uchu. – I nie wyczuwam również aromatu bólu, dlatego nie zawlekłem cię siłą do szpitala – Chuchnął mu w kark, na co szatyn zadrżał, wczepiając się w niego jak małe dziecko. – Ale nadal pachniesz zmęczeniem i martwi mnie to.

Stiles pocałował wyrzeźbiony brzuch.

\- Okeeej… czyli jak nie wyczujesz ode mnie zmęczenia to wtedy będziemy uprawiać seks?

\- Czy ty myślisz tylko o seksie? – Gdy chłopak zaśmiał się cicho, zapominając o złym humorze z przed chwili, utwierdził się w przekonaniu. Nie mógł wychodzić z podziwu, jak ten zmieniał szybko swoje humory. Warknął bez cienia złości, szczypiąc jego pośladek przez materiał spodni. – Tak, jeśli wszystko będzie dobrze, to tak.

\- Idziemy spać! – Krzyknął nagle Stiles, odwracając się do niego plecami i wtulając w poduszkę. Jedne z ramion Dereka przerzucił sobie przez talię. – Muszę szybko wrócić do pełni sił.

Chwilę później brunet słyszał już równomierny oddech i spokojne bicie serca, co znaczyło, że partner zapadł w głęboki sen. Cieszył się, że nie musiał dłużej odmawiać szatynowi, bo i jemu było źle z każdym kolejnym swoim słowem. Nie chciał go od siebie odsuwać, ale mimo polepszenia stanu chłopaka, wciąż przeczuwał, że coś było nie tak. Nie zamierzał zmieniać swojego stosunku do niego, dopóki nie dowie się co.

*

Któregoś dnia, Derek wszedł do salonu, lokalizując chłopaka przed telewizorem. Szatyn półleżał na sofie, wpatrując się beznamiętnie w ekran, oglądając nudny teleturniej, który widział już wcześniej co najmniej kilka razy. Wyglądał bladziej niż zwykle, choć robił dobrą minę do złej gry, bo gdy tylko dostrzegł ukochanego, uśmiechnął się wesoło i usiadł na swoim miejscu. Poczekał cierpliwie, aż ten usadowi się obok niego, ale gdy brunet podszedł jedynie i stanął obok, postanowił sam podnieść się na nogi i ucałować apetyczne wargi.

Hale objął go ramieniem i oddał pocałunek, odsuwając się jednak szybko.

\- Stiles, muszę wyjechać na kilka dni.

Rzekł, masując kciukiem biodro młodszego. Przygotowywał się na wyjazd po cichu i musiał w końcu powiadomić o tym młodzieńca, choć przypuszczał, że nie będzie to łatwe. Nie rozstawali się zbyt często, bo każdą dłuższą rozłąkę Stilinski uważał za próbę ucieczki. Co było kompletnym absurdem, bo nigdy nie zdecydowałby się go zostawić - kochał go, wiązała ich ze sobą wspólna przeszłość i czuł, że był to jego partner na całe życie. Stiles oczywiście uważał inaczej, pomimo wielu zapewnień, że będzie zawsze trwał przy jego boku i dawał wsparcie i bliskość, których potrzebował. Zbyt niska samoocena sprawiała, że każdego innego mężczyznę uważał za potencjalne zagrożenie, a oddalenie się od Beacon Hills, za chęć zakosztowania świeżości i odmiany. Derek nie wiedział, jak miał mu uświadomić, że nigdy by go nie zdradził. Że miał wszystko, czego potrzebował właśnie przy nim.

Nastolatek spojrzał szybko na jego twarz, zdumiony wypowiedzią. Bardziej spodziewał się wspólnie spędzonego popołudnia, niż takiej wiadomości. Panika pojawiła się w bursztynowych tęczówkach, gdy napłynęły do jego głowy nieprzyjemne myśli związane z ich rozstaniem. Zdążył na tyle poznać bruneta, żeby wiedzieć, że ten zawsze uciekał od problemów, nie chcąc ranić innych. Bał się, że tym razem było podobnie, a on zostanie odrzucony.

\- C- co? – Złapał go za rękę, gdy Hale postanowił oddalić się od niego o kilka kroków. – Jak to wyjeżdżasz? Gdzie?

\- Do Nowego Jorku. Chciałbym odwiedzić Laurę i Corę, dawno się nie widzieliśmy.

\- Twoje siostry? – Stiles uniósł do góry brwi, oblizując usta. Choć widział kobiety raptem parę razy w życiu, zdążył polubić je na tyle, by spotykać się z nimi zawsze, gdy tylko przyjeżdżały do miasteczka. Pomimo więzów krwi, były przeciwieństwem cichego i gburowatego Dereka, i spędzenie z nimi czasu było dobrą odskocznią od codziennego towarzystwa alfy. Pomysł przemknął przez jego głowę, więc nie chcąc zapomnieć o nim, wypalił, nim zdążył dobrze pomyśleć. – Mogę pojechać z tobą? Również chętnie bym je zobaczył i…

\- Chciałbym też z nimi poważnie porozmawiać – Wtrącił wilkołak, powarkując pod nosem, ale gdy zauważył smutek w oczach chłopaka, uspokoił się wyraźnie, znów go przytulając. – Sprawy rodzinne. Nie będzie mnie góra tydzień, nie zauważysz nawet mojej nieobecności – Głośne westchnięcie utwierdziło go w przekonaniu, że jednak zauważy. – Nie tym razem, Stiles. Przepraszam.

Wpatrywali się w siebie chwilę, jakby młodzieniec próbował przejrzeć partnera na wylot i wyczytać prawdę z jego zielonych tęczówek. Nie podobało mu się, że będzie zmuszony zostać sam, nawet jeśli było to tylko kilka dni. Nie czuł się komfortowo bez silnego i ciepłego ciała, do którego mógł się przytulić. Wolał mieć tę świadomość, że był zawsze bezpieczny. Zacisnął więc wargi, próbując przełknąć gorycz, która pojawiła się na języku.

\- Coś się dzieje, Derek? – Spytał zamiast tego. – Jakie sprawy rodzinne? Jest coś, o czym mi nie mówisz?

\- Oczywiście, że nie – Prychnął brunet. – Chodzi o podział majątku ze sprzedaży rodzinnego domu.

Skłamał gładko pod czujnym spojrzeniem kochanka.

\- Myślałem, że załatwiliście już wszystko w tej kwestii…

\- Owszem, ale uważam, że dobrze byłoby omówić tę sprawę jeszcze raz – Uśmiechnął się lekko, chcąc uwiarygodnić swoje słowa. Liznął jego usta. – Niczym się nie martw, wszystko jest w porządku. Załatwię to, co mam do załatwienia i wrócę do ciebie jak najszybciej.

Stiles wpatrywał się w niego nieprzekonany, nie mogąc uwierzyć w wiarygodność mężczyzny. Czuł, że nie był to prawdziwy powód jego wyjazdu, ale zrezygnował z wyciągania prawdy na siłę. Może było to coś związane z wilkołactwem, o którym ten nie chciał mu powiedzieć, bo i tak jego to nie dotyczyło.

Mógł zrozumieć.

\- Obiecujesz?

\- Obiecuję.

Kiedy Derek ponownie schylił się, żeby go pocałować, oplótł ramionami jego kark i wcałował w wąskie w wargi z pasją. Myśl, że nie będzie mógł tego robić przez tydzień, sprawiła, że poczuł się wyjątkowo źle.

\- Przysięgasz na miłość swojego życia, oczko w głowie, gwiazdkę na niebie, czyli na mnie?

Zlustrował bruneta wzrokiem, gdy oddalili się od siebie, łapiąc oddech. Wolał mieć pewność, żeby później nie pluć sobie w twarz, że nie próbował.

\- Przysięgam – Parsknął Hale. Najchętniej nie opuszczałby miasta, ale sprawa, która nie dawała mu spokoju, nie mogła dłużej czekać na rozwiązanie. Niepokoił się stanem kochanka, bo mimo, że bóle brzucha przeszły, ten nadal nie wydawał się wrócić do pełni formy. Chodził blady, zmęczony, denerwował się bez powodu i jadł dwa razy więcej, niż zwykle, i nie było to normalne, nie w przypadku nastolatka. Poza tym zapach, który od niego czuł, sprawiał, że nie mógł spać po nocach, myśląc gorączkowo, co mógł oznaczać. Jego delikatny aromat unosił się bezustannie wokół Silesa, jakby ze środka i nie wiedział dlaczego. Nie uprawiali seksu od tygodni i spermy nie powinno być czuć po takim okresie czasu. Coś było nie tak i jeśli ktoś miałby mu pomóc w rozwiązaniu tej zagadki, to tylko jego siostry. – Pójdę już. – Przeczesał palcami brązowe kosmyki, na co nastolatek zamruczał z chwilową przyjemnością. – Uważaj na siebie – Uśmiechnął się słabo, gdy ten rzucił mu ostre spojrzenie - I nie rób niczego głupiego.

Pocałował go po raz ostatni na pożegnanie i ruszył do drzwi. Wolał nie wciągać powietrza nosem, by nie czuć rozżalenia i tęsknoty.

\- Derek – Wypalił Stiles, gdy mężczyzna wychodził już z domu. – Nie masz przede mną żadnych tajemnic, prawda?

\- Tylko te, co potrzeba.

*

Stiles siedział w łazience od dobrych parunastu minut, wpatrując się tępo w podłogę. Minął tydzień od wyjazdu Dereka i choć kontaktowali się ze sobą codziennie i odbywali długie wieczorne rozmowy przez telefon, to niepokoił go fakt, że ten wciąż nie wrócił. Co prawda, ustalili wcześniej, że jego nieobecność potrwa co najmniej siedem dni, a nawet i więcej, ale liczył po cichu, że mężczyzna postara się jak najszybciej załatwić osobiste sprawy i wrócić do niego. Nie mógł nie myśleć o tym, że im dłużej nie było go przy jego boku, tym większa istniała szansa, że brunet znajdzie sobie kogoś innego na jego miejsce. Nie wiedział jak działało to dokładnie u wilkołaków, ale bał się, że to nie on był tym odpowiednim partnerem na całe życie. Pomimo wielu zapewnień i obietnic, nie potrafił wyzbyć się nieprzyjemnych myśli i cały ten czas, kiedy spędzał dnie sam w domu, był idealnym momentem, by czarne scenariusze przewinęły się przez jego głowę co najmniej parę razy.

Hale powiedział mu wczoraj, że zobaczą się na dniach i nikt, ani nic nie zmieni tej decyzji, więc złapał się tej obietnicy jak kotwicy, starając się nie myśleć zbyt dużo jak to miał w zwyczaju, a czekając cierpliwie na powitalny pocałunek.

Odkąd samotnie spędzał wolny czas, miał go na tyle dużo, by zastanowić się nad innymi sprawami, które nie dawały mu spokoju od tygodni. Jego samopoczucie, choć wróciło do częściowej normy, nadal nie przypominało tego sprzed kilku miesięcy i bał się, że działo się z nim coś, o czym nie miał pojęcia.

Nie chciał martwić swoim stanem swoich przyjaciół, a szczególnie Scotta, który tak jak Derek, spróbowałby zaciągnąć go od razu do lekarza, a na to zgodzić się nie mógł. Męczył się z tym dylematem i im więcej się nad nim zastanawiał, tym bardziej dochodził do kuriozalnych wniosków. Wszystkie objawy jego choroby wskazywały tylko na jedno, ale branie tego nawet pod uwagę było wręcz śmieszne. Jednak i Internet i miejska biblioteka potwierdziły jego przypuszczenia i nie mógł nie przekonać się na własnej skórze, czy były one prawdziwe. Bał się tak mocno, jak jeszcze nigdy w swoim życiu, co było paradoksalne do tego, bo kilka razy otarł się o śmierć. Teraz chodziło jednak o coś innego, bardziej o życie i ta wizja przerażała go tak bardzo, że ledwo stał na nogach. Usiadł więc, drżąc na całym ciele, z niepokojem wpatrując się w test ciążowy, który leżał na umywalce. Wiedział, że od kilku minut wynik był podany, ale przerażenie sparaliżowało go na tyle, by nie umiał wstać i spojrzeć na niego spokojnym okiem.

Minuty ciągnęły się, a serce nie zwalniało nawet na sekundę i bojąc się, że wyskoczy ono w końcu z jego piersi, uniósł się na słabych nogach i przyjrzał testowi. I nie uwierzył.

Wynik był pozytywny.

Oglądał go kolejne pół godziny, studiując i zastanawiając się, czy przypadkiem nie zrobił czegoś nie tak, ale koniec końców uświadomił sobie, że wszystko było tak jak należało. Nie umiał wyjść z szoku przez następną godzinę, bo było to coś tak nierealnego, że nawet wilkołaki i inne nadnaturalne istoty na świecie były małą pchłą w porównaniu z tym. Odetchnął głęboko parę razy, bo na takie sytuacje najlepszy był trzeźwy, analityczny umysł, który posiadał od dziecka.

Przemył twarz wodą, decydując się wyjść w końcu z łazienki, którą okupował od dobrych godzin. I jedyny plus tego wszystkiego był taki, że jego ojca nie było w tym czasie w domu.

Odwrócił się z powrotem do drzwi, chcąc je za sobą zamknąć, i kiedy wykonał ten sam ruch w drugą stronę, zauważył, że ktoś przed nim stał.

\- Matko kurwa Boska! – Krzyknął, podskakując na swoim miejscu, ale gdy przyjrzał się uważniej włamywaczowi, odetchnął z widoczną ulgą. Ściągając jednak zaraz brwi. – Derek! Nie strasz mnie tak!

\- Przepraszam. Nie chciałem.

Powiedział cicho mężczyzna, pokonując dzielącą ich odległość i przytulając szatyna do swojej piersi. Rozłąka zadziałała na nich obu w podobny sposób, bo już po chwili całowali się nieprzerwanie, chłonąc swój dotyk i wymieniając się zapachem.

\- Jak podróż?

\- W porządku.

\- Tęskniłem za tobą.

Nagle Stiles przypomniał sobie, czym zamartwiał się cały dzień i czego dowiedział parę chwil temu i uśmiech zrzedł mu wyraźnie, bo wizja powiedzenia o tym kochankowi, nie była zbyt przyjemna. Nie wiedział jak ten zareaguje na tą wiadomość, bo nie rozmawiali nigdy o takich sprawach i bał się, że da mu kolejny powód do odejścia. Ukrywanie prawdy również nie było zbyt obiecujące, zwłaszcza, że chodził z wilkołakiem, który swoimi wyczulonymi zmysłami, sam potrafił dowiedzieć się co się działo.

\- Ummm… D- Derek…. P- posłuchaj, mam ci coś do powiedzenia – Złapał go dłoń, splatając z nim palce, na którą spuścił wzrok zdenerwowany. Przełknął nadmiar śliny. – Bo wiesz, gdy ciebie nie było, zacząłem zastanawiać się, dlaczego ostatnio inaczej się czuję i… ja… Wyszło na to, że ja… Wygląda na to, że… - Przymknął powieki, bo wykrztuszenie tego na głos było niemałym trudem. – Ja… jestem w ciąży. – Szepnął. Twierdzenie było tak absurdalne, że sam w nie nie wierzył. Hale ścisnął jego dłoń, nie odzywając się jednak, co już było deprymujące, bo wolał usłyszeć, co ten o tym sądził, niż domyślać się samemu. Nagle dotarła do niego jedna rzecz, bo mężczyzna był w końcu wilkołakiem, który widział więcej niż on. Uniósł głowę, patrząc na niego rozszerzonymi tęczówkami. – Wiedziałeś? – Milczenie było wystarczającą odpowiedzią. – Wiedziałeś! – Krzyknął chłopak, wyrywając rękę i cofając o kilka kroków. – Jak mogłeś mi nie powiedzieć?!

Derek przybliżył się do niego, niespokojny. Pokręcił przecząco głową.

\- Nie, to nie tak. Domyślałem się.

\- Domyślałeś się i nic mi nie powiedziałeś?!

\- Wyśmiałbyś mnie już na samym początku – Alfa nie pozwolił mu znowu odejść i zamknął go w swoich ramionach, czując jak bardzo młodzieniec był spięty i wypełniony niepewnością. Czuć było od niego zmęczenie i strach całego dnia. – Przypuszczałem, bo twoja choroba nie dawała mi spokoju, ale nie byłem pewny. Musiałem skonsultować się osobami, które znają się na tym lepiej ode mnie.

\- To dlatego pojechałeś do swoich sióstr? To nie były żadne kwestie majątkowe? – Spytał Stilinski, bo coś zaskoczyło w jego głowie. Brunet pokręcił głową. – I one potwierdziły twoje przypuszczenia? Powiedziały ci, że jestem… w c- ciąży?

Zająknął się, chowając twarz w czarnej koszuli.

\- Tak.

\- Ale to niemożliwe! – Podniósł głos, spoglądając na niego z desperacją, co nieco zachwiało opanowaną postawą Dereka. – Nie ma czegoś takiego jak męska ciąża! Nie ma!

\- Uspokój się, Stiles – Mruknął starszy, głaszcząc go uspokajająco po plecach. Chłopak próbował wyrwać się z jego uścisku, ale gdy jego wysiłki nie przyniosły rezultatu, dał za wygraną. Zagryzł drżącą wargę. – Uwierz mi, jest i nerwy w niczym tu nie pomogą – Dodał, a szatyn przyznał mu w końcu rację, mrucząc w materiał. Kiedy Hale był pewny, że partner zapanował nad sobą na tyle, by go wysłuchać, kontynuował. – Jestem tak samo zdezorientowany jak ty, nie spodziewałem się tego. Ja… to moja wina, powinienem był bardziej uważać – Warknął nagle, przymykając powieki, by się uspokoić. – Laura powiedziała, że zdarzały się w historii wilkołaków przypadki męskiej ciąży i choć nie jest to temat, o którym mówi się głośno, to popularny na tyle, żebyśmy sobie z nim poradzili.

\- Poradzili? – Nastolatek wpatrzył się w zielone tęczówki, niepewnie. – Akceptujesz to dziecko?

\- A dlaczego miałbym tego nie zrobić? – Zdziwił się brunet , marszcząc brwi. – To prawda, że jestem zaskoczony tą sytuacją, ale to będzie nasze dziecko. Damy sobie radę.

Pocałował chłopaka w czoło z czułością, chcąc dać mu tyle ciepła, na ile było go stać. Sytuacja była może niespodziewana, ale przyniosła im przecież ukryte szczęście i Derek zaczynał to zauważać. Dostali możliwość założenia prawdziwej rodziny, bycia ze sobą na wieki i wizja wspólnej przyszłości, rozpalała go wewnętrznie, kiedy tylko o tym pomyślał.

Młodzieniec pokiwał głową, bo lepszej reakcji na ciążę nie mógł się od niego spodziewać. Pomimo tego, że strach paraliżował całe jego ciało.

\- Jak to się stało w ogóle? Jak to możliwe?

Wypalił w końcu, bo ta kwestia nie dawała mu spokoju. Hale westchnął ciężko.

\- To nie takie proste, by dobrze ci to wytłumaczyć. Gdy uprawialiśmy seks podczas pełni, wytrysnąłem i ugryzłem cię w tym samym momencie, co nie zdarzyło się nigdy wcześniej. To dlatego zaszedłeś w ciążę. Te trzy czynniki sprawiły, że moje wilkołacze plemniki dały radę cię zapłodnić, pomimo tego, że jesteś mężczyzną. – Ponownie musnął wargami jego czoło. – Przepraszam, Stiles. Powinienem był wcześniej o tym pomyśleć i bardziej uważać – Powtórzył. - Nie chciałem byś kiedykolwiek przeze mnie cierpiał.

\- Nie, Derek. Nie obwiniaj siebie, bo nie ma powodu – Ofuknął go szatyn, uderzając dłonią w wyrzeźbiony brzuch. – Jestem trochę skołowany, bo dla mnie to totalna nowość, że takie coś jak męska ciąża w ogóle istnieje, a co dopiero fakt, że sam jestem brzemienny, to prawda… - Pociągnął nosem, bo nie zauważył nawet, że od kilku minut miał lekko wilgotne oczy. – Ale myślę, że… to dar od losu i powinniśmy go zaakceptować. Tak, tak myślę. Absolutnie jestem tego pewien – Złapał Hale’a za twarz i pocałował jego wargi. – Będziemy mieć dziecko, Derek. To wspaniała wiadomość.

Zaszlochał, nie wiedząc, czy ze szczęścia, czy strachu przed tym, co miało dopiero nadejść, ale nie był w stanie powstrzymywać dłużej łez, które spływały teraz swobodnie po jego policzkach. Bał się, ale jednocześnie cieszył, bo miał przy sobie bruneta i nic nie wydawało się już takie straszne jak wcześniej.

Derek przytulił go mocno, przełykając ciężko ślinę, bo jego gardło ścisnęło się niebezpiecznie z rozczulenia.

\- Wspaniała.

*

\- Derek? Derek! Nie śpij, dupku! Wiedziałem, że nie można na ciebie liczyć, gdy jest taka potrzeba - Stiles przesunął się na pościeli i wczepił w umięśnione ciało, szukając bliskości. Kiedy mężczyzna poruszył się jedynie, nie otwierając jednak powiek, walnął go w ramię z największą siłą na jaką było go stać. Rezultat tego był taki, że jęknął z bólu, bo odniósł wrażenie jakby uderzał w kamień, nie rozłupując go nawet na kawałki. Spojrzał na niego z żalem, wydymając usta.

Sprawa nie cierpiała zwłoki i nie mógł znieść tego, że jego partner nie zwracał na niego w ogóle uwagi, pochrapując w najlepsze. A przynajmniej udając, bo wiedział, że wilkołaki miały na tyle silną intuicję, by wyczuć zagrożenie nawet podczas snu. A skoro on od dobrych minut próbował zbudzić go nie tylko krzykami, ale i ciosami, to miał niemal pewność, że ten tylko leżał przy nim nieruchomo, stwarzając fałszywe pozory. – Derrrek… Proszę – Położył głowę na wyrzeźbionym brzuchu, całując go przez cienką koszulkę, którą ten miał na sobie. – Obiecałeś przecież, że zrobisz dla mnie wszystko, prawda? – Wsunął dłoń pod materiał i dotknął palcami skóry, uśmiechając się triumfalnie, bo lewa powieka starszego lekko drgnęła. – Zrób to dla mnie… z miłości.

Złapał za luźną gumkę dresowych spodni, chcąc zsunąć je nieco niżej, gdy nagle ciepła ręka złapała go za nadgarstek i powstrzymała. Wyszczerzył się szeroko do Hale’a, który westchnął cierpiętniczo, unosząc się lekko na materacu.

\- Stiles, budzisz mnie w nocy po raz trzeci, tylko dlatego, żebym zszedł do kuchni i przyniósł ci coś do jedzenia? – Szatyn pokiwał energicznie głową , na co Derek znów westchnął zrezygnowany. – To dopiero czwarty miesiąc, powinieneś tyle jeść?

Spytał wrednie, a chłopak zapowietrzył się zbulwersowany.

\- Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że jestem gruby?

Wywarczał powoli, mrużąc niebezpiecznie oczy.

\- Ja tylko grzecznie pytam, nic nie sugeruję - Derek parsknął pod nosem, ciągnąc go z powrotem do siebie, gdy ten odsunął się obrażony. – Ale wiesz co, Stiles…? –Szepnął mu do ucha wibrującym głosem, czując jak ciało w jego ramionach mięknieje wyraźnie pod dotykiem. Polizał skórę tuż za małżowiną, która zaróżowiła się lekko. – Nawet jak będziesz gruby, to będziesz mi się podobać.

Chłopak prychnął, nie odpowiadając. Znajome przyjemne ciało pojawiło się w jego klatce piersiowej, gdy dostał kolejny powód na to, że nie miał powodów do zmartwień i mężczyzna nie zostawi go samego. Dawał się przytulać, chowając nos w pierś bruneta, reflektując nagle, że wciąż nie dostał tego, czego chciał.

\- To co? Skoro już się obudziłeś – Uśmiechnął się niewinnie, unosząc głowę. – to pójdziesz po to ciasto?

\- A możesz mi przedtem wytłumaczyć, dlaczego nie ruszysz tego chudego tyłka i sam po nie nie pójdziesz?

Derek uniósł brew, a Stilinski postanowił nie komentował uwagi dotyczącej swojej tylniej części ciała. Zwłaszcza, że komentarz oznaczał, że wciąż nie przybrał aż tyle na wadze.

\- Przecież wiesz, że nie powinienem się przemęczać.

Mruknął niezadowolony, zauważając, że ów brew podniosła się jeszcze wyżej. Czasem naprawdę zastanawiał się, jak to było możliwe, że żyła ona własnym życiem.

\- Myślę, że zejście na dół i sięgnięcie do lodówki po ciasto, nie jest jakimś wielkim wysiłkiem.

\- Pamiętaj, że jestem w ciąży.

Warknął, a Hale uśmiechnął się nagle pod nosem ironicznie.

\- Pamiętaj, że to dopiero czwarty miesiąc – Przypomniał mu bezczelnie, szczypiąc w sutek. Gdy nastolatek zrobił smutną minę, spuszczając wzrok, pokręcił głową, wzdychając. – To ostatni raz, kiedy idę tej nocy do kuchni.

Zagroził mu, błyskając czerwonymi tęczówkami. Stiles rozpromienił się natychmiastowo, dziękując w duchu za swoją mistrzowską grę aktorką, która działała na kochanka, jak na nikogo innego. Machnął ręką, lekceważąco.

\- Tak, tak. Przynieś te czekoladowe. O! I coś do picia, najlepiej sok.

Derek mruknął cicho na potwierdzenie i wyszedł. Wrócił po kilku minutach z tacą w ręku, na której znajdowało się wszystko to, co jego partner pragnął. Położył się przy nim, podając mu przekąski.

\- Smacznego - Jednak zamiast zabrać się do jedzenie, Stiles odstawił je na pobliską szafkę i przysunął do wilkołaka. – Co? – Zerknął na niego z niezrozumieniem. – Dlaczego nie jesz?

\- Jakoś tak… straciłem apetyt.

\- Co? – Warknął alfa. – Straciłeś apetyt przez te kilka minut, kiedy mnie nie było?

\- Jakoś tak wyszło – Mruknął chłopak, głaszcząc go po boku. – Nie poradzę nic na to, że już nie chce mi się jeść.

\- Chryste, Stiles.

\- No co? – Wykrzywił wargi, przybliżając się jeszcze bliżej niego, by na końcu wdrapać się na jego kolana. Pochylił się, by pocałować go w usta z błyskiem w oku. – Ale wiesz… mam ochotę na coś innego. – Poruszył sugestywnie biodrami, znów go całując.  
Derek spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem, kładąc mu dłonie na udach. Ugryzł go ostrzegawczo w wargę, gdy młodzieniec otarł się o jego schowanego penisa.

\- Jesteś zmienny jak pogoda – Pozwolił się rozebrać z koszulki, nie spuszczając wzroku z zarumienionej twarzy. Im więcej przebywał czasu z brzemiennym Stilesem, tym bardziej nie rozumiał sytuacji, w jakiej się znaleźli. Chłopak zaskakiwał go z każdym dniem i choć przerażały go jego pomysły, to pozwalał wciągać się w humory i kaprysy. Wiedział, że było warto.

\- Nie lubię twoich zachcianek.

Powiedział jednak, trochę na przekór sobie, bo podniecenie zaczęło krążył w jego żyłach, kiedy Stiles utrzymywał jednostajny ruch, próbując pobudzić go jak najszybciej. Stilinski zmarszczył czoło, sapiąc cicho pod nosem.

\- Nie musisz ich lubić, ale masz je spełniać. W końcu noszę w sobie twoje dziecko.

*

Gdy Hale wszedł do domu, już od progu wiedział, że coś było nie tak. Zapach rozpaczy i frustracji uderzył w jego nozdrza niczym wielka chmura dymu i prawie zakręciło mu się od niego w głowie. Słyszał bicie tylko jednego serca, które zresztą dobiegało tradycyjnie z salonu i wiedział, że należało ono do jego partnera.

Ojciec chłopaka bardzo rzadko bywał w ich domu rodzinnym, najczęściej jedynie po to, żeby przespać się i coś zjeść. Cieszył się trochę z takiego obrotu spraw, bo pomimo tego, że Sheriff zaakceptował ich związek, wciąż nie potrafił czuć się swobodnie pod jego czujnym spojrzeniem. Wiele razy obiecywał mu, że nie skrzywdziłby nigdy jego jedynego syna, ale nauczył się, że ojcowska miłość zwycięży każdą inną obietnicę.

Zmarszczył brwi, odwieszając kurtkę na wieszak, będą pewnym, że dobiegł go odgłos cichego pochlipywania i mamrotania pod nosem. Nie chciał skupiać się na poszczególnych słowach, ale czuł, że nie były one zbyt pozytywne, a raczej złorzeczyły na cały świat i w tym momencie, naprawdę zaczął się niepokoić. Kiedy wychodził przed południem na spotkanie członków watahy, wszystko było w porządku, a chłopak pożegnał go nawet bardzo namiętnym pocałunkiem, karząc szybko do niego wracać. Nie miał pojęcia co przez te kilka godzin mogło się stać. Na pewno nic nadnaturalnego, zagrażającego życiu, bo skrupulatnie sprawdzili każdą uliczkę miasta podczas patrolu, ale zawsze mogło chodzić o ich dziecko.

Ruszył szybko do pokoju, cały zdenerwowany, bo wolałby walczyć z hybrydami niż dowiedzieć się, że Stiles nie czuł się najlepiej. Zastał go na kanapie, zawiniętego w koc i otoczonego zużytymi chusteczkami, co ewidentnie wskazywało na przygnębienie chłopaka. Nie wiedział tylko z jakiego powodu.

\- Hej, hej. Co się dzieje? – Podszedł do niego prędko i kucnął, a gdy szatyn zauważył jego sylwetkę zaniósł się tylko większym płaczem. Hale wpatrzył się zaskoczony w zaczerwienione oczy. – Stiles, dlaczego płaczesz?

Spytał cicho, nie wiedząc co zrobić, by mu pomóc. Patrzenie na łzy nastolatka zawsze przynosiło mu trudność i zabiłby każdego, byleby tylko nie widzieć ich nigdy więcej.

Młodszy wydmuchał nos, zerkając na niego posępnie, próbując się uspokoić, choć przychodziło mu to z widocznym trudem, bo wciąż pochlipywał cicho, nie mogąc przestać. Gdy otwierał już usta, by odpowiedzieć, znów dmuchnął w materiał, dopiero po chwili decydując się wyrzucić z siebie całą boleść.

\- Bo ty już mnie nie kochasz!

Krzyknął, zawijając się w koc, podkreślając zaokrąglony brzuch, a Derek odsunął się lekko, niedowierzając jego słowom.

\- Co? Co ci znowu przyszło do głowy?

\- Tak! Nie chcesz mnie już! – Zamrugał, chcąc pozbyć się łez i spojrzał na niego z widoczną pretensją. – Widzę to! Nie kochasz mnie!

Hale skrzywił się, bo nie miał pojęcia co znowu jego partner wymyślił. Powrócił myślami do ostatnich tygodni, szukając czegoś, co mogłoby wskazywać na to, że starał się odrzucić chłopaka, ale nic takiego nie znalazł. Starał się troszczyć o niego każdego dnia, zwłaszcza w tym stanie i był pewien, że nie mógł nic sobie zarzucić. Nic, co nie uwzględniało jego charakteru, ale ten szatyn zaakceptował już dawno.

\- Ale co ty znowu mówisz, Stiles? – Jęknął, próbując złapać go za dłoń, ale ten ją odsunął. – Przecież kocham cię, wiesz o tym. Kocham ciebie i nasze nienarodzone dziecko.

Te twierdzenie sprawiło, że młodzieniec zawahał się, robiąc niezbyt pewną minę.

\- Wcale nie – Burknął. – Nie traktujesz mnie tak samo jak kiedyś!

\- Oczywiście, że nie, traktuję cię lepiej. Jesteś w ciąży, staram się dbać o ciebie jak tylko potrafię.

Derek ponownie zagiął go swoimi słowami, bo rozmyślanie w samotności o ich związku było znacznie łatwiejsze od rozmowy o tym z mężczyzną. Zwłaszcza, że ten przeczył wszystkim jego wcześniejszym postanowieniom, mając rację.

\- Gdybyś mnie kochał, to nie kazałbyś mi ciągle siedzieć w domu. Nie wychodziliśmy na miasto od tygodni. Wstydzisz się mnie!

\- To nie tak. Tylko dziecko…

\- Dziecko czuje się dobrze, a ja potrzebuję chociaż na chwilę wyjść z tego domowego więzienia.

Warknął niespodziewanie, cały rozjuszony.

Brunet ugryzł wnętrze policzka, skonsternowany. Coś podpowiadało mu, że chłopak miał trochę racji i mógł być nadopiekuńczy względem niego od kilku miesięcy. Jednak myśl, że Stilinski był w ciąży sprawiała, że nie mógł nie myśleć o jego bezpieczeństwie.

\- Masz rację – Zgodził się w końcu, ugodowo, znów próbując złapać go za dłoń. Tym razem szatyn nie oponował i pozwolił spleść ze sobą ich palce. – Przepraszam. Jutro wyjdziemy gdzieś razem. Na lody?

Nagle Stiles rozpromienił się cały, wycierając rękawem pozostałości po łzach. Szeroki uśmiech nie schodził z jego twarzy.

\- Wspaniale. Dziękuję, Deruś.

Pocałował go z głośnym mlaśnięciem, śmiejąc się cicho, a wilkołak czuł, że po raz kolejny dał mu się podejść.

*

Stiles zamrugał powiekami, ziewając głośno. Czuł się wypoczęty jak nigdy, bo dawno zdarzyło mu się, żeby przespał bez komplikacji całą noc. Zazwyczaj budził się w środku niej przynajmniej dwa razy, z powodu dyskomfortu, głodu, czy innych potrzeb fizjologicznych. Czuł, że swoim przymusowym wstawaniem, budził również wilkołaka. Ten nie pokusił się nigdy, żeby zwrócić mu uwagę na niezbyt ciche przemieszczanie się, nie słyszał, żeby kiedykolwiek na coś narzekał, ale chłopak i tak wiedział swoje. Ostatnie miesiące nie tylko dla niego były wyjątkowo ciężkie, dla jego partnera również. Był mu wdzięczny za każdą sekundę, podczas której opiekował się nim i dbał o niego, bo nikt inny niż Derek nie zrobiłby tego lepiej.

Mlasnął pod nosem, przebudzając się powoli. Leżał na prawym boku, ścierpnięty do granic możliwości, bo zaokrąglony brzuch nie pozwalał mu na swobodne pozycje, więc poruszył się lekko, chcąc przewrócić na plecy i rozprostować kości. Nie mógł jednak tego zrobić, bo ciepłe, masywne ciało mężczyzny przytulało się od niego od tyłu, uniemożliwiając jakikolwiek ruch kończyną. Rozpłynął się natychmiastowo pod tą bliskością, bo nic nie działało na niego bardziej, niż czułości z Derekiem. Uwielbiał go za to, że pomimo bycia wielkim, gburowatym wilkiem, potrafił przemóc się i wykrzesać z siebie takie pieszczoty. A najbardziej satysfakcjonującym faktem było to, że Hale był taki tylko dla niego.

Przysunął się bliżej, jeżeli było to możliwe, cicho wzdychając. Otarł się pośladkami o pobudzonego penisa bruneta, który przyciskał się do nich bezwstydnie, jakby szukał należącego do niego miejsca. Stiles ożywił się natychmiastowo, otwierając już usta, by coś powiedzieć, kiedy zorientował się, że nie był to jedyny dotyk na jego ciele. Spojrzał w dół na silne dłonie, które delikatnie gładziły jego napęczniały brzuch. Palce sunęły delikatnie po materiale koszulki, którą na sobie miał, jakby z czcią, delektując się kontaktem. Widok ten był tak rozczulający, że mimowolnie zagryzł wargę, czując jak coś ścisnęło go niebezpiecznie w gardle.

Nagle doświadczył lekkiego poruszenia, delikatnie kopnięcie i już wiedział, dlaczego Derek gładził brzuch z takim namaszczeniem.

\- Derek – Szepnął słabo, kładąc swoją dłoń na jego, by razem móc delektować się tą chwilą. Nos wilkołaka znalazł się na jego szyi, chuchając w niego ciepłym powietrzem. Jego serce już od dawna musiało wskazywać na to, że nie spał i mężczyzna czekał tylko na jakiś ruch z jego strony, by przywitać się z nim tego poranka. – Nasz syn również się obudził?

Hale uśmiechnął się w skórę.

\- Trochę wcześniej niż ty.

Stiles odwrócił głowię, wciąż nie puszczając jego rąk, aby go pocałować. Leżeli wtuleni w siebie, rozkoszując się momentem, bo nigdy między nimi nie było lepiej, a dziecko, które już niedługo miało się urodzić, sprawiło, że pokochali siebie jeszcze bardziej.

\- Ciekawy jaki będzie – Odezwał się w końcu chłopak, po długich pocałunkach. – Wygląd pewnie odziedziczy po tobie.

\- Nie możesz tego przewidzieć – Derek parsknął, oznakowując jego szyję malinkami. – Wolałbyś, żeby wyglądał tak jak ja?

\- Oczywiście – Obruszył się, uśmiechając jednak pod nosem, bo usta mężczyzny były zdecydowanie zbyt przyjemne. – Chciałbym, żeby jednak miał powodzenie u chłopaków… i dziewczyn. Dajmy mu wolny wybór.

Zaśmiał się cicho.

\- Stiles, przecież jesteś urokliwy.

\- Proszę cię – Zerknął na niego, odwracając na chwilę głowę. – Jestem chuderlawym chłopakiem z mnóstwem pieprzyków, który pomimo swojego wieku, wciąż wygląda jak gówniarz. Nikt nigdy nie zwrócił na mnie uwagi.

\- Ja zwróciłem.

Mruknął Derek, a szatyn skrzywił się, bo nie chciał dać brunetowi kolejnego powodu do rozstania. Wolał nie mówić mu, że nie był dobrym wyborem.

\- Przynajmniej nie musiałeś z nikim konkurować – Partner warknął za nim, wyraźnie niezadowolony, że znów odnosił się do siebie z mniejszym szacunkiem, niż powinien. Westchnął, pokonany. – Dobra, dobra. Mam nadzieję, że nasz syn będzie miał po tobie chociaż kruczoczarną fryzurę.

\- I twoje pełne usta.

\- I ciemniejszą karnację.

\- I bursztynowe oczy.

\- Boże, Derek! – Wykrzyknął nagle, uzmysławiając sobie pewną rzecz, której nie wziął nigdy pod uwagę. – Myślisz, że będzie wilkołakiem jak ty?!

Hale ugryzł go w kark, prychając z rozbawieniem, bo on w przeciwieństwie do szatyna, już dawno o tym rozmyślał.

\- Nie mam pojęcia – Przyznał. – Nie chciałbyś?

\- Nie wiem, czy dałbym radę zapanować nad taką małą bestią.

Mruknął, czując kolejne ostrzegawcze ugryzienie. Nazywanie Dereka potworem, nie było zbyt rozsądne.

\- Jeśli udało ci się nad jedną, uda i nad drugą – Mężczyzna pomasował jego brzuch, pomimo tego, że kopnięcia ustały.– Stiles, nieważny jaki będzie. Ważne, że będzie to nasze szczenię.

*

Gdy nadszedł ten długo wyczekiwany dzień, ich przyjaciele krążyli po domu od samego rana. Ojciec Stilesa specjalnie wziął urlop, byleby tylko być z synem w tej ważnej chwili, tak samo jak matka Scotta, która zdecydowała się pomóc przy porodzie. Deaton badał chłopaka, od momentu, kiedy dowiedzieli się, że szatyn był w ciąży i choć mogli spodziewać się, że dziecko nie pojawi się w ustalonym terminie, to jednak wszystko szło zgodnie z planem. Chłopiec jakby wyczuwał, kiedy miał przyjść na świat i Derek wiedział po prostu, że będzie wilkołakiem. Przeczuwał to od kilku tygodni, bo nastolatek pachniał specyficzną nutą, którą posiadały jedynie dzikie zwierzęta. Nie zdradzał niczego kochankowi, bo ustalili wspólnie, że dowiedzą się wszystkiego, gdy będą trzymali malucha na rękach, ale po cichu cieszył się już jednak z powiększenia watahy Hale’ów.

Poród trwał wyjątkowo długo, ale nie mógł dziwić się, skoro Stiles był mężczyzną i istniało wiele komplikacji.

Od kilku godzin chodził zdenerwowany po pokojach, mijając innych nastolatków, równie roztrzęsionych co on. Nie umiał usiedzieć w jednym miejscu. Choć do jego uszu nie docierały okrzyki bólu, bo młodzieniec spał pod narkozą, to kwaśny zapach przerażenia nie opuszczał go nawet na chwilę.

W pewnym momencie nie mógł wytrzymać tego całego napięcia i po prostu wybiegł do lasu, ochłonąć. Wrócił, gdy słońce chowało się już za horyzontem, do wyjątkowo cichego domu. Jednak z wnętrza dobiegało bicie trzech serc, ruszył więc w tamtą stronę, nieco niepewnie, czując po raz pierwszy w życiu jak uginają się pod nim nogi. Wszystko dlatego, że jedno serce biło zdecydowanie zbyt szybko, żeby należało do dorosłego osobnika.

W progu pokoju Stilesa, minął się z jego ojcem, który wycierał szybko pojawiającego się w oczach łzy, nie chcąc, by ktoś je zauważył. Poklepał go po ramieniu, uśmiechając się kątem ust i zszedł na dół, nic nie mówiąc.

Derek spojrzał w stronę łóżka, na którym leżał Stiles, trzymając w ramionach zawiniątko. Chłopak nie wyglądał zbyt dobrze, był blady, z podkrążonymi oczami, ale kiedy tylko dostrzegł kochanka, uśmiechnął się, patrząc na niego z czułością. Nie miał do niego pretensji, że zjawił się u niego jako ostatni.

\- Poznaj swojego syna, Derek.

Powiedział drżącym głosem i odsłonił kocyk, za którym kryło się ich marzenie.

A Derek nie mógł nie przymknąć powiek, oddychając świszcząco, gdy przytulał ich do swojej piersi.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you!  
> Please give Kudos ♥ <3
> 
> [★ Tumblr](http://liviettka.tumblr.com/)   
>  [★ Twitter](https://twitter.com/Liviettka)   
>  [★ YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCvF7xycGQjEq5WwFs4MBrtA)


End file.
